In our hour of need
by hellsbells101
Summary: *twisted shorts* Neal was in a tough spot and turned to his cousin Faith for help. It turns out that Faith's friends are cool, powerful and can get Kramer off his back. Oh, and as a bonus, he just might have something special with a certain blonde slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In our hour of need  
**Author**: **hellbells101**  
**Fandoms:** White Collar  
**Rating**: Fr-13  
**Word Count**: 1,901  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own White Collar or Buffy - All rights belong to their respective owners  
**Summary:** Neal was in a tough spot and turned to his cousin Faith for help. It turns out that Faith's friends are cool, powerful and can get Kramer off his back. Oh, and as a bonus, he just might have something special with a certain blonde slayer.

Neal was in trouble and he was struggling to decide on the path he should take. He was really trying to work towards redemption but Kramer was going to screw him over. It was Peter of all people, who signalled that he should run. He had two options a) Run with Mozzie and sun it up on a tropical island or b) ask his cousin Faith for help. It was Faith that had showed him that redemption was possible - She'd gone from in jail for manslaughter - to sitting on the board of an internationally powerful company. He thought, logically, yes, he could run with Mozzie but that would be all his life would be and he wanted more.

In his life, there were few people whose opinions' actually mattered to him - Faith, Peter, Elizabeth and Mozzie. He had been stuck in a rock and a hard place. The Nazi treasure represented everything that the con-life was and Mozzie had wanted him to join him. However, he'd had nothing but trouble because he hadn't stolen the treasure, but had known who had and wouldn't tell Peter. It had all come to a head when a rival had kidnapped Elizabeth. Elizabeth was Peter's wife and she was one of the few people who had accepted Neal no strings attached. So when it came down to a choice between Elizabeth and the treasure – there had never been a choice – Elizabeth all the way.

Neal had seen Peter's signal and melted into the crowd, picking a rarely used cell out of his pocket. He just hoped his cousin wasn't fighting an apocalypse, thankfully, Faith had answered on the first ring, "What's up?"

Neal explained, all about Kramer and his nefarious plan. Faith relayed it all to Giles and Buffy. Buffy had met Neal once before and she liked the handsome thief. Faith would have been worried at the evil grins and ripper smirks being shared, but Faith was 95% certain that it was about to be directed all towards Kramer. If that was the case then she had no trouble with what they were going to do – she just wanted to watch with popcorn.

Neal was welcomed at the London Council House by Buffy and Faith. Sadly though, Faith was called away quickly by her watcher. It was still a nice welcome for a weary soul, but before he could feel lost. Buffy had quickly dragged him up to her apartment, he had to ask, "Where's the fire?"

Buffy gave him a look, "You're hot and in a house full of teenage girls. My apartment is the one place they won't step in."

He wonders just why that is, but Buffy saw his confusion, and had an evil grin, "It pays to be scary."

Neal chuckled, "But you're so lovely." He may be weary, tired and feeling generally, pretty crappy, but he wasn't dead. Buffy Summers had enchanted him the first time he's met but his thoughts at the time had been all about Kate.

Buffy blushed a little, but she was determined to play good host. She couldn't take the lecture from Giles' if she didn't. It sucked when he did the very disappointed speech as she actually liked him.

Actually, if the couple had been looking at something other than each other; they would have people gossiping about the electric chemistry between the guest and the Queen Slayer.

If only they had realised how much, well-intentioned matchmaking they would be subjected to, they might never have left Buffy's apartment. When after a month - they'd gotten things to a point where Neal could return to New York - Buffy gladly went with him to escape all the inquisitions. Jeez, you'd think that people could accept that she might find happiness with a human man. Oh, and she went with Neal to New York because she'd really miss the smoochies if she didn't go with him.

Buffy stepped off the council plane in New York and took a good look around. She missed America it was home, but she loved her job. Neal was positively glowing as he led her to the car. For once, Buffy was not stopping in a hotel but rather Neal's apartment. She loved meeting June, the woman was strong - tolerated no bullshit and loved Neal, which made her alright in Buffy's book.

June had welcomed them inside the townhouse. Buffy had been given the warmest greeting and, a thank you for helping Neal. Buffy had played it cool, "Giles likes reformers and I hate bullies it was made of win."

June smirked, "Well I would like to be there tomorrow, but Peter said it would be best to play things by the book. It seems you missy have made the FBI nervous."

Buffy tried to affect an innocent look, but was failing miserably, "I don't know why - might be that I may have mentioned it to the President when he asked why I was cross." Buffy shrugged seeing the twin looks of shock, "He likes me."

Neal stared in shock, and June could see that even Neal hadn't known why he was being allowed back to New York without being immediately arrested. This little blonde dynamo, obviously cared a lot, as she had called on some pretty heavy hitters in her contact book. June hadn't mentioned to Neal that Buffy actually knew Peter – she'd let him discover that for himself. If there was one thing that this whole fiasco had shown is how much Peter and Elizabeth cared for Neal. It was much more than Peter being his handler whilst he was on an ankle bracelet. Peter might not see it, but he treated Neal like his son.

June approved, Neal needed a strong woman, but he also needed someone who'd fight for him. Buffy seemed to be the right mix. June could see that Neal was enamoured with Buffy, and best of all, Buffy was aware of his personality and wasn't trying to change his core personality.

The next day, Peter was nervously pacing the office. Kramer was there and well that made him nervous, but at least he didn't look smug. In fact, Kramer looked cowed and Peter didn't know why, and that was worrying to Peter. He was looking at the lifts, having received Neal's text that he was in lift. You could have bowled him over with a feather when he saw who was holding Neal's hand.

He wasn't sure how Neal knew Buffy but a few things started to make sense. He hoped Sarah didn't enter the picture anytime soon. As feisty and as passionate as Neal's ex was; Buffy would eat her for breakfast. Still, if Neal was with Buffy that Peter couldn't help but be relieved. Buffy was a rare soul, she was strong and worked off a very strict moral code. She wasn't holier than thou, but if anyone could encourage Neal to stay on the straight and narrow then it was Buffy.

Peter had met Buffy not long before Neal had been released on his work release the first time. He'd been walking home, when he'd been attacked. He couldn't believe that his gun had done nothing - not even scratched his assailant. He'd been thrown down the alley before he'd been saved by the tiny blonde. She'd walked him to his dinner with Elizabeth. Elizabeth had never talked with Buffy, but she would dearly like to say thank you.

Peter's musings were broken by Kramer hissing in his ear, "How did Neal get Wolfram and Hart and the President to intercede. Christ you acted like I tried to take your son away from you."

Peter thought about Kramer had said. And his former mentor was right; he treated Neal like his adopted son. That was what had made Kramer's plan so disgraceful. If his mentor had had his way; he was going to use trumped up charges to keep Neal working with his mentor in DC. What had killed Peter was that Neal already had discussed staying on at the bureau, and he just hoped that Phillip hadn't sullied that for him. He loved working with Neal and it wasn't just about having the highest closing rate in the country. He didn't doubt that Kramer's plan had been hatched in a hope of seeing his own rate improve.

If Neal was his son, then seeing him with Buffy made him feel very happy. Buffy gave him a smirk that he knew all too well. He'd seen Neal wear that smile when he was about to cause mischief. Peter didn't bother to hide his grin, and Diana and Clinton reacted to the change in his attitude. "You know what Phillip; I got nothing to do with this."

"Then who does?" Kramer demanded.

Buffy stepped into the room, with an almost perfect entrance, "I did, I asked for an external, neutral third party to vet the whole deal of Neal's commutation." Buffy adopted a Giles-like disappointed face, "I was saddened to find out that Neal, who is desperately trying to make amends, was forced to run."

Kramer exploded, and much to Peter's and Neal's amusement, Kramer tried to crowd Buffy - which was doomed to failure, before it even began. "Who do you think you are interfering in Federal matters?"

Buffy snickered, he was playing the Federal agent, but Buffy had played this game to long now. Her stance immediately changed, and Neal bit back a smirk. Buffy looked directly at Kramer, "I'm Lady Elizabeth Summers - Special advisor to the President of the United States. A friend asked me to intercede, when her cousin had been treated so shamefully. Your intentions Agent Kramer were dishonest and your relentless campaign made Neal run ..." Now she was smiling but to Kramer, the smile held no warmth, "Oh, and the Attorney General agreed. He and Neal agreed that he would honour the original deal."

Buffy could see the colour drain from Kramer's face, as all his machinations turned to dust. Buffy had no problem ruining his day. She was just relieved that Neal could get back to doing what he loved. As a bonus, she got to stay and explore what was developing between her and Neal. Let's not forget the shoes - they were too die for in New York. She was also quite content to thin the demon population in the meantime as a distraction.

Neal waited until Kramer had left, before facing Buffy, "Giles will be so proud - not one threat."  
Buff grinned, okay so it hadn't been the usual way she dealt with a probelm, but it had been fun. She was introduced to Neal's team. She already knew Peter, Diana was crazy cool and Clinton was a calming influence.

-

Neal and Peter were relieved that Buffy and Elizabeth got along so well. Elizabeth found a kindred spirit when it came to shopping. However there was a downside to their close friendship for Neal and Peter. The details would remain secret but let's say it involved a day where the boys agreed to accompany their other halves shopping. The men had bemoaned the sheer number of shoes they'd been forced to carry. However, as on the way back to the car, Buffy had dispatched a demon with her silver spiked heels – the men found their whining fall on deaf ears.

Neal though was happy, and he figured if that was the worst complaint in his life – then it was going pretty good. Still, that wasn't even counting the time when Keller had tried to hurt Buffy in attempt to get at him. It didn't end well for Keller but it amused the FBI White Collar team for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Neal were going from strength to strength and El and Peter could not be happier. It was a truly a match made in heaven as Neal managed to make Buffy feel loved without ever diminishing her role or making her feel less of a woman. Meanwhile Peter could kiss whichever fate that allowed Buffy and Neal meet. When operation's before had gone risky Neal was only too happy to pull a risky manoeuvre.

Neal still pulled moves but now they were tempered with more thought. When Peter asked why he'd been treated to a disdainful look, questioning his intelligence, "You think I'd risk my girlfriend killing me and then resurrecting me to do it all over again because I'm too stupid to walk away." He shuddered before adding, "No thank you."

Peter decided right there and then that Buffy Summers was a woman after his own heart. He was somewhat quieter in his praise though as Peter knew that when Buffy made the threat it was actually a promise. After all her best friend was a low-level goddess who actually could resurrect the dead. If that wasn't scary amount of power then he didn't know what else could classify.

Tonight they were attending a special gala. Peter knew Neal was nervous as he was about to ask the love of his life to marry him. It was sweet and kind of romantic as both Buffy and Neal had given up on the idea of marrying too jaded by past experiences. The ring had been sent by special delivery (magic portal) earlier in the week. It seems that Dawn heartily approves of Neal as he had managed to signal handily in her words, "remove the stick from Buffy's ass."

That was Dawn-speak for Neal had managed to get it worked that Dawn could date without serial harassment from the get go. However the idiot that had broken her heart had dearly paid for it - when he had a Queen Slayer; a Master reformed thief; a not so reformed thief (Mozzie); and half of the FBI hunting his ass he soon learned the word sorry.

The party was in full swing and now that Neal's anklet was finally off he could accompany Buffy to the social soirees without any rehashing his old history. Tonight was quite a special one it was New York's biggest charity event hosted by law enforcement. June took one look at the couple and sighed, they truly were a stunning photogenic couple. If you didn't know that Buffy was the slayer; one might question whether the couple had made a deal - or search for the aging portrait.

Neal was wearing Buffy's self-confessed favourite grey Devore suit. Buffy had picked a figure hugging red velvet dress, with a daring split up her thigh but as the dress was floor length she could get away with wearing her favourite ankle boots. They were black with a silver spike heel, and her favourite part was the inside part of her heel doubled as a knife so if she was ever caught short for a weapon.

_She had no idea how fortuitous they would be..._

The party was in full swing and Buffy had shook more hands than anyone ever should have to - Giles would be so proud. Neal was right next to her and looked as interested as she did knowing that it was important to play the game. She was so glad that she changed her heart on the thief.

Seeing a small window of opportunity she grabbed his hand and escaped down a corridor. He followed willingly as there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him thoroughly, "I'm going crazy out there."

Neal chuckled and Buffy shivered, it was such a filthy chuckle, one that promised much fun once they got home. Neal was just about to get one knee thinking this was the perfect moment in which to propose. So of course that was when Matthew Keller reared his ugly face.

The couple both looked in the direction of the 'tut' and had matching looks of irritation on their faces. Buffy had feigned horror and hidden behind Neal not because she was scared but needed to grasp her weapons.

"Hey Caffrey long time no see. I've found my perfect revenge shooting your girl."

Buffy rolled her eyes; she knew she was pretty but really she was no damsel in distress. "Mmm slimy, irritating crappy accent that has an obsessive man crush on you. I gotta guess this is Keller."

Neal smirked; it was these little things that made him fall just a little bit more in love with Buffy each day. "In the flesh hun."

Buffy nodded, "Right. And is he really so stupid as to point a gun at me?"

Neal should have been worried but rather than hide behind her man because she was scared. Buffy was using it as a cover to reach for her throwing stars that were his around the top of one of her stockings. Neal snickered, "He isn't as good at research as I was."

Buffy's cool amusement reminded Neal of Giles, "Quite obvious," she even lost her accent.

Keller sneered, "And what is that supposed to mean."

Buffy was angling her hand up Neal's shoulder so that at the last minute she could throw the star. He wouldn't see it coming if she did it right. "He knows that I hate guns ever since one killed me."

Keller was smart enough to see the change in attitude, like her handing her snatch purse to Caffrey but his arrogance was his undoing. He assumed that the pretty blonde was nothing more than arm candy for Caffrey as he continued his _so called_ rehabilitation. He was trying to be mean, "Christ you're really stupid. You're not dead!"

Buffy's only reply was to throw the star and it hit its target - the gun hand. Keller clutched his hand in surprise and pain. He was unprepared for the blonde to come at him. He was well versed in the martial arts but nothing he did could stick or get close. Buffy toyed with him a little for all the things that he'd done to Neal, Peter and Elizabeth. He was going to feel the bruises when he was arrested that was for damn sure.

Neal just stood back watching as Buffy pummelled his nemesis into the wall. He was actually feeling a little bad that he hadn't gotten Buffy another gift, as the ring was just not enough in comparison to the gift he was giving her. It ended when Buffy slammed him into the wall and pinned him there with her spiked, knife like heel. It was reminiscent of that scene in Dark Knight Rises; only in Neal's opinion Buffy was far sexier than Anne Hathaway.

Buffy had not even broken a sweat, "babe will you phone Peter to come and get rid of the trash."

Neal grinned looking like all his Christmases had come at once. "Yeah Peter. No not yet but Buffy and I have a pretty spectacular gift come up the hall and find out."

Neal looked back seeing Buffy berate the incompetent thief about all the things she would do if he ever came near her family again. And family included Neal, the Burkes, Mozzie and anyone else close to Neal like June. Neal shook his head, "No all I can say is I'm a man in love."

Peter stood stock still just taking in the scene and Diane was standing with him. The scene was just too perfect, Buffy had Matthew Keller pinned to the wall. She finished telling him that she would tear apart, limb from limb before having him resurrected so she could do it all again.

Keller had not comprehended who he'd tried to screw with, "You haven't got the stones."

Buffy laughed darkly and let the Slayer loose, just a little. She wouldn't kill a human but that didn't mean she couldn't scare him. She got up right close, showing how truly limber she was, "I learned torture at the hands of a true artist. He used railroad spikes. I'll tear you apart with a smile on my face and a song in my heart."

Neal couldn't wait a minute longer realising that they had company. "Buffy marry me."

Buffy twisted without letting any pressure off her leg and held her fingers out, "Oh yeah. I got you an engagement gift."

Neal laughed as he slid the ring home and kissed her soundly. Keller was gagging in the background and that just made the couple laugh.

Keller seeing the Agents pleaded, "Arrest me, please. I did it. I'm guilty."

Buffy who broke away reluctantly and even lowered her heel. "Sorry he threatened to shoot me."

Dianne who knew the whole story grinned, "Congratulations on your engagement. I only hope we can match your gift to us Lady Summers."

Keller cursed the day that he ever crossed the day that he crossed Buffy Summers. He should have let bygones be bygones as their revenge wasn't done. Actually that wasn't strictly true, when Buffy's adoptive father Lord Giles found out about the attempt on her life - _Ripper came out to play. _

Keller found that his bunkmate was the brother of the Russian that he'd crossed the year before. No silver tongue charm was going to get him out of this situation. He really hated Neal Caffrey - he got the life; the girl and the good reputation and all he got was a steel cage.

_It turns out that life was fair and everyone got exactly what they deserved. _


End file.
